roblox_field_of_battle_official_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Blizzard
Description Blizzard is a large open map with two castles on each side. It is ice-themed and can spawn Ice Queens on the Human team and Ice Golems on the Orc team. There is an ice bridge over an icy lake in the middle along with 2 caves found on the sides of the map known as the "Waterfall" and "Cave" that have ore nodes in them and a capture flag to spawn NPCs such as the Rogue Assassin or Rogue Golem. The main cave (Waterfall) also has the Yeti Frozen inside it which you can bring 3 Eternal Fires to awaken and summon it for your team. The other cave is an abandoned mine which is the only place where you can get an ice gem in the game. The ice gem requires an ice pick to mine. The ice pick can be crafted with 100 gold and an ice chisel and handle. The chisel and handle can be obtained by killing an Ice Queen or an Ice Golem. The pickaxe will break after mining 1 gem. The ice gem sells for 200 gold and can be used to craft the Frost Guard armour and the Frost guard helm. Trivia: This map appeared in the "Space Battle" event of 2017. All that needed to happen was that you needed to have your team spawn the yeti and you would be awarded "Rey's Lightsaber" https://www.roblox.com/catalog/1208300973/Rey-s-Lightsaber The General chamber was changed and made smaller in an update. Tactics: First, focus on the enemy Mages and Archers. These do tremendous amounts of damage to flying players and can easily shred them. You will find some on the ground and on the roof of the castle. Take them out so that you can fly around the enemy base freely without taking lots of damage (note that this tactic should be used in any map with Mages and Archers.) Next, try to capture the waterfall. Taking the flag will allow you to spawn powerful NPCs. Try to do so with the Mine if you can. From time to time, a message in the chat will announce the arrival of a new eternal fire. This can spawn anywhere in the map. It helps if you have the Greatsword of Flying, the Bow of Flying or the Assassin class to traverse the map with ease and find the eternal fire. The Eternal fire is a grey sphere with light shining around it, so keep your eyes peeled. Plug the eternal fire into the socket found at the waterfall. If you are a lower level, consider giving a stronger teammate the fire by equipping it and pressing backspace. You cannot attack whilst wielding the Eternal Fire, so you are extremely vulnerable. Killing a player with the fire drops it onto the floor for you to collect. Once you have found three of the fires and plugged them in, the yeti awakens from his slumber. He is the strongest spawnable boss in the game and second strongest boss after the Giant Spawn Demon. Summoning the yeti is an almost guaranteed win for your team. (*Most* of the article created by Zeusblood. I edited whilst signed out.) Category:Maps